kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
April (Jessica5991)
April's Theme. Lynne (Musicbox) arranged by flame. ---- A character played by Jessica5991. Background An abandoned orphan, she was adopted by a circus master at a very early age. Trained and forced to amuse, entertain, entrance and seduce the ladies and gentlemen of the audience, and capture each "volunteering" audience member with each act she performs. The fate of each person is still unknown. Leaving the Circus During an act one night when she was 9, the circus master told her to capture as many people as possible. Obeying, a boy of her age volunteered to participate in a disappearing act, passing her he whispered "You're doing good tonight" and winked. The rest of the show went perfectly but she didn't feel good. April went to visit the captured boy, they spoke quickly and quietly, and freed him from his bonds. As he was about to leave, he asked her to join him, April loved the circus master and refused. Using her hypnotism managed to wipe his mind of the entire night and persuaded him never to visit the circus again. Years passed and she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if she accepted the offer, until one night she left. April is now being hunted by the circus master, who she loved and adored. Personality She appears to be 14-16 but sometimes acts much younger. Being in the circus for the majority of her life, she is rather naive but has no qualms to speaking her mind. Though also trained allure and ensnare, April is capable of acting charismatically if needs be. Having performed from a very young age, she seems confident when approaching others and often meets obstructions with a head on approach, though will sometimes pause to think of alternatives if the head on attack is not viable. Appearance She has long strawberry blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes. Her hair tend to cover her right eye most of the time. April's attire consists of a white suit with red linings, white gloves, black shirt with a red handkerchief tied around her neck, often wearing a top hat with three roses atop it. (What she wears in the picture.) She is often carrying a pink bunny plushie which she places in her hat, holds or places in her pocket, April shows great care for it, though hasn't assigned a nickname for it. When she uses her abilities, her preferred "effect" appears to be butterflies of some description. Abilities Being unpredictable at best, Aprils random and spontaneous thought processes makes her a compotent enemy and dangerous ally. Intelligence She appears to be quick-thinking and quite intelligent on certain topics. Though complex vocabulary does confuse her. Physical Some of April's acts do include simple tight-rope walking or juggling torches. As a result her reflexes, reaction times, speed, agility and coordination are heightened. Magic(?) and Weapons April has a large selection of props at her disposal which she puts to good use, pulling them out from seemingly nowhere. Each time she uses a magic, out of habit or necessity there tends to be a large effect such as flames, smoke or more commonly, butterflies. Using each at random, the most common appears to be a pack of cards. Either using it to throw, or chain together to slice and cut. "Traditional Weapons" April is capable of drawing traditional weapons from seemingly nowhere. All of them have a uniform red and white colour similar to her clothing. Hypnotism Being one of her specialities, she often used it during her acts to enchant the audience. This primarily involved eye contact, physical touch or singing. The songs are not spoken in the enchanting language of any type, therefore she possesses some illusionary magic. Minions April appears to be capable of summoning creatures. They are garish in colour and resemble nothing in the real world. They have no fixed form, instead appear how April imagines them to be, occasionally "merging" each other together forming a conglomerate creature. Though she does limit herself to a few for unknown reasons. There are two which are easiest to summon for her the first being spherical in shape with red and black stripes and a long extending black tongue. The second is a rainbow like snake. It's colour constantly changes and reflects light upon the surroundings. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters